Stained Glass Masquerade
by RoseMariePaige
Summary: Rose Hunter has secrets, and within those secrets lie danger, and when Sam and Dean Winchester show up in her small town, she wants to go away with them to fight, but as love and betrayal surface, can she really save the world? - Or be its destruction?
1. Prolouge

I remember as a kid, I would look up at the sky and just know someone was watching over me. The blackness of it all was like a blanket covering the Earth - shielding it, protecting it as best it could. But what to us seemed to be an armor was nothing more than a worn out rug to the heavens.

The stars were like little peep holes the angels would look out into whenever we called, and if urgent enough , those angles would slip down from the heavens and stand by our side as a guardian.

But other things would seep into the world too. Things much darker than the night sky and after my first glimpse at these horrible creatures - and the creator of them all - I realized nothing was watching over me.

I wasn't meant for good, the evil ones had taken my soul long ago and I would forever belong to them.

But I was strong and I didn't intend for anyone to know about the rage or loneliness that had built its own home inside the empty place my soul had once been. No one was allowed to see the contents of what had created a wall over my heart. And above all else - no one was allowed to get inside.

But with one slip of the emotion, all that changed. That wall got cracked and just as the stars were pin points for the angels, the holes in my heart were targets for a man.

My entire life had been built on an edge, and over this edge were the dark, murky waters of hell. Throughout all my days and endless nights I would hear the souls calling out to me - begging me, "Please, help us!"

And when The Creator built me a bridge, I had no other choice but to cross. There I stood for years to come as I beckoned the doomed souls of others to follow. My beauty was what hypnotized them into thinking I was an angel sent out to heal their scars when in truth, I was only going to pour salt on their wounds.

But you see, this man, on his own free will, walked across that bridge. The Creator had asked me many times before to take this mans soul, but for unknown reasons I had never been able to do so. The man, with his brightly lit emerald eyes, had told me to come back with him where it would be safe, but I wasn't strong enough to leave just yet. Long ago I had given up hope that one day someone could care about me, but looking into those eyes told me it might be time to believe otherwise.

And so hesitantly I followed him back over where he built me a rail so that I would never be temped to cross again - or worse, jump.

But The Creator would never give up until he got the one thing he had desired since the dawn of time - the soul of the fool who dared to love me.

And so I left, for this man would never now any other love if I were to stay. You may think of my departure as heroic, but in truth my reasons were dripping with my own selfishness - I couldn't stand the thought of anyone owning the mans soul except for me….

And so now I find myself walking down these lonely streets with my scars and the bottomless pit my heart had once occupied, while the stars are nothing more than a painful reminder that the world would be watched over, while I was the one to be stopped.

* * *

_The winter heres cold, and bitter  
Its chilled us to the bone  
We havent seen the sun for weeks  
To long too far from home  
I feel just like Im sinking  
And I claw for solid ground  
Im pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love  
So its better this way, I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did  
Hurts us all the more  
Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin  
Im pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go  
If all of the strength  
And all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
Full of grace  
My love_

* * *

This is like the "Prologue" of the series I will be writing, so make my day and review!!!!!!! Come one.....you know you want to!.....


	2. First Sight

Pain shot through my leg as the black eyed man pushed me against the alley wall. His hand held the strength of ten men and I held back a scream that was begging to escape as he squeezed harder on my already bloody thigh.

I should have known better than to come through the alley. Bad things always happen to girls in dark passageways, and now I was going to be late getting back home to Landon and Chrissy.

I looked up at the man with narrowed eyes and grabbed his merciless hand with a strength I had become accustomed to. His eyes flashed with surprise as I twisted his arm behind his back and turned him around so his face was against the one hundred year old concrete wall that had ridged cracks running up and down its black surface. "How's that, _bitch_?"

"Move your hands just a little farther down and we can have a party." His voice dripped with sarcasm. He spun around much faster than I would have been able to and raised his hand, but my kick sent him flying back.

"You kinky little devil. Although we both know you aren't the devil, just his little messenger boy looking for a midnight costume." I landed a punch on his left eye and silently reveled in my soon to come victory. "When you get back to hell, why don't you tell him I said hi?"

Just as I was ready to blow the sucker to bits (really, I was only going to chant a little 'spell' but 'blow to bits' sounded more menacing), I felt strong arms wrap around me as I was flung onto the dirty southern streets. "Hey, bitch, why don't you tell him hi?"

I looked up to meet alarmingly beautiful, emerald green eyes_. A _human_ just knocked me down and stopped me from stopping a demon, damn it! Today was just not my day!_

"Hey, douche bag? What do you think you are doing? You ain't working for that guy are you? Because I'm sure whatever business you think you're in is a lie." I shoved the man with all my strength and had the privilege to see him land on his dumb ass.

I looked around me to see if there were any others and to find my captor but was furious when I saw no one except this confused blonde man wiping grime of his pants and a tall man running from his perch inside a black Impala.

The tall, dark haired one obviously had a broken arm from the way it sat limply at his side. "Dean, you okay?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Sammy, I told you to stay in the car!" The one I had sent sailing—Dean—yelled first at Sammy, and then glanced at me with suspicious eyes as he walked my way.

Sammy put his good arm out to stop Dean. "Wait, look at her eyes, she's just human." Dean stopped and looked me up and down and I felt a little violated as his mind obviously forgot why he was searching me in the first place.

"Just human my ass! How do you know I haven't shifted my eyes back to the human's body I may be inhabiting?" I defiantly asked.

Dean and Sammy looked at me with confusion and then at each other. _Why were they here if they were this incompetent? This is my job! And obviously, I am the only one who knows how to do it._ "Yes, I know about demons and spirits and I also know how to fight them. For example: that man I just about killed back there, yea that was a demon, and you let him get away!"

Sammy for the moment forgot his uncertainly of my knowledge and asked a plausible question I honestly hadn't been expecting, "You mean you were going to kill that demon even though that meant killing the man too?"

I sighed as I explained. "He had already been hit by a car so I knew the man wouldn't have lived anyways." Now it was my turn to be the one confused. "How do ya'll know about…this kind of stuff?"

Dean finally spoke up and said, "We grew up fighting these things so we don't need a little girl telling us how to do our job, 'kay? Now if you'll excuse us we have a demon to catch."

I pursed my lips at his patronizing tone. "First of all, I am not a little girl; I am twenty years old only _I'm_ not showing my age. Second of all I know how to do the job better than you might expect and correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't _you_ the one who let him get away?" I walked over to the two men and crossed my arms over my chest. "So why don't you two go back to where ever the hell you came from and let me go fix _your_ mistake."

With an eyebrow raised I walked away and up the sidewalk in hopes Landon and Chrissy had managed to get along without me. "Wait…um… miss?" I reluctantly stopped mid step and turned around as I began playing pictures in my mind of the newly stacked pantry that held Pringles (my favorite)… that is if Landon hadn't decided to go snooping around and take whatever he found like the conniving thief he was; then again, he learned from the best. I smiled.

Sammy was now standing in front of me with Dean trailing close behind and was still talking. "Listen, I am sorry for my brother's rude behavior but we need your help." I heard Dean snort so I "accidently" stomped on his foot.

"Sorry, thought I saw a roach. Go on, Sammy. You were talking about how rude your brother is." I said with a tight grin.

"Actually his name is _Sam,_ only I can call him Sammy." Dean had his arms crossed and I played a visual in my head of twisting them till he called monkeys uncle.

"Oh and is there any special name for you I should be aware of? That way we can skip the formalities and get right down to business. Your name is Dean, right? Or should I make up a nickname for you? How about, Ass crack?"

Dean smiled another patronizing grin that made me curl my fists as he leaned forward. "No, you can just call me Mr. Winchester thank you."

That was all it took. Before he or _Sam_ could react, I lurched forward and pushed Dean down with all my might. I landed on top of him on the ground floor and no matter how hard Sam tried to yank me off of Dean; I kept swinging out all my frustration and anger on his too beautiful face.

"Rose! Oh dear Jesus, _Rose_! Now you get up _offa_ that boy!" I recognized Miss Leigh's startled voice coming from the back door of the diner I worked at, but I kept swinging.

Sam by then mustered all of his strength and managed to put some space between Dean and me. "Who's the little girl now, _Mr. Winchester_?"

I jumped up then from my perch on top of Dean and cooly strode down the street on my way back home.

_All in a days work....... all in a days work._

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air _

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes _

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while _

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

* * *

_Come on, review, please!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Secrets of a Broken Girl

"Rose, what took you so long?" Landon asked as I walked through the door. His black hair hung like silk, and nearly covered his eyes…I'd have to remember he needed a hair cut.

I shrugged. "I was out and something came up." I left my explanation short just as he had expected me to.

"Your back! Your back!" Eleven year old Chrissy jumped into my arms and I held her for a second. I was strong, but I wasn't Buffy (pun intended) and holding 85 pounds for longer than ten seconds was out of my range of strength.

Landon, being a tenderly mature age consisting of sixteen years, tried to be the big brother if I were to ever leave, but what Landon failed to realize was, I was the one person in this entire world who would never abandon him or Chrissy, but still, he had her dressed and ready for bed even though I hadn't been there to help.

"Okay, kiddo, off to beddy-by." Chrissy groaned. "Umm, no, I don't think so. Mhhmm, child, you have school in the morning and I'm not having no grouchy little girl coming home tomorrow 'cause she didn't get enough sleep. Now off you go." I shooed her away and looked sternly at Landon who rolled his eyes and left.

I sat on the couch and flipped on the TV after I got some pringles out of the pantry. Not even ten minuets had past before the door bell rang. I groaned as I walked to the door, but I nearly screamed when I saw who it was. "What the _hell _are _you_ doing here?" I asked while narrowing my cat eyes at this cocky, self-absorbed, retard who went by Dean Winchester.

He gave what I realized was his trade mark grin - bright, charming and utterly repulsive in my eyes. It made his eyes sparkle with mischief and two dimples peeked their way through his skin. "Well we're not here selling pizza or our asses for a lap dance, so what do you think we're here for?"

He didn't bother asking if he could come in, he just waltzed his way in _my_ house as if he'd done so everyday of his life. I guess once he realized someone didn't like him, he decided to do every possible pain in the ass thing he could think of.

Sam at least had the decency to nod his request and apology for his brother's rude behavior, until I held the door open far enough to let him in. _At least one Winchester had manners._

I closed the door and turned to face the two brothers, but as I did, cold water hit my face and for a split second I froze - eyes shut, mind cussing and anger boiling inside.

My hand reached up as if to wipe the holy water from my face, but in the end, it made a red imprint on Dean's right cheek - right below his purple eye. "You know, you're coming off to a real bad start." I used my arm to dab the droplets away from my eyes.

Dean stood about a foot away from me - bruised, beaten and still holding that goofy ass grin on his face. "I had to be sure you weren't a demon, but good thing your grace and kindness proved me wrong."

I laughed a scornful laugh. "And your ability to fight and keep that mouth of yours shut proved to me that you weren't a total jackass." I noted sarcastically.

I don't know why I was so harsh and rash with my words, but something bubbled inside of me telling me Dean Winchester was bad news and to steer clear, although, something else seemed to be trying to break to the surface, but it wasn't coming out coherently.

Sam decided to step in the middle of our little feud and oddly enough I felt angry that he did. "Okay, Dean, stop it - we know she's human." Little Sammy seemed to be the voice of reason, as I'm sure he grew up to be. He turned to me. "We just came here to ask you some questions."

I took one last dare-you-move glance at Dean and sat in a chair behind me while I motioned for them to take the couch. "What?" I asked flatly.

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean began first - hmp. "Well for starters, are you a hunter?"

"Dean, look at my front door, look at the windows, and the symbols on my walls, - its not there because I'm an art dealer so _what do you think_?" I mimicked his earlier words.

Sam looked around at the lines of salt that covered every entrance to the house and then back at me. "So, were your parents' hunters or something?"

I snorted. "_My_ mother? Hell no. My father was more of a… '_or something'_." I shook off the shivers that formed from referencing my long but never forgotten father.

Dean scrunched his light brows. "Okay, so how'd you get started?" He sounded skeptical.

"My grandmother - my dad's mom - is a psychic so she's seen the things that roam the Earth. And she also saw me, so she's taught me everything my father didn't." I left out the part that my grandmother - who I call Lily - hadn't actually seen me _fighting demons_, but had only seen an army of them, Angels (of all things) and me and a man standing in the middle. Lily had no idea what that meant, but these were minor details, minor details.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked. "I thought your father wasn't a hunter."

"Oh, he was, just not in the way you would think." I saw the confusion on their faces so I tried to change their one track mind. "What about you two? Who are you?"

"Well for starters, we are Dean and Sam. We're brothers and hunters and that's all you need to know," Dean quipped.

I tried his cocky grin on for show. "Glad to know you two are brothers, when I first saw you I thought you were together." His smile slipped.

_Hah!_

I stood up and walked to the door and motioned for them to follow. "Well, I say we call it night boys." I opened the door.

Sam walked to the doorway but didn't move any farther. "Wait, Rose, we're here on a case and we need to know a few things about the murders in town."

I gently pushed them outside as I answered. "The wives of four men were brutally murdered at 12:00 midnight while giving birth to their children in a hospital."

Sam shook his head. "Wait, that's all you know?"

Dean gave me an exasperated look. "Some hunter you are!"

I shifted my weight. "No but _that's all you need to know_, because this is my case and I work alone."

The sound of the slamming door drowned out their cries of annoyance.

_The nerve they had! _Showing up at _my house_ and just waltzing their way in. Anger boiled inside of me and for a moment I felt I was about to lose control. There was something inside of me that I had been feeling for the past few months, and at times I would become so angry I felt ready to kill.

It scared me…it made me think I was becoming like _him_.

I shook my head at his forbidden memory - I wasn't allowed to think of _him._

"Rose?" I looked up to see Chrissy standing in the hallway, her little frame appearing frail and withered as she looked up at me.

I walked over to her and slipped my arm over her shoulders as I kneeled down. "What is it?"

Her big blue eyes mirrored our long lost mothers, as did her porcelain skin, but right now I noted how pale and sickly she seemed to me and how washed out her normally bright eyes were. "Who were they?"

"No one, just some moving neighbors." I smiled.

"Do you know them from work?"

I laughed a humorless laugh. Neither Chrissy nor Landon knew what my real 'job' was and I didn't plan on ever having them know. I had heard stories from Lily about how many children were raised to be hunters if their parents had been also, but my family wasn't going to have that life if I could help it. Lily was one such as these. Her mother and father were hunters and so she knew the trade.

After she told me all I needed to know, I was hooked. Many would literally kill to get out of this job, but me? No, I actually enjoyed it. Fighting and killing - no matter how psycho it might sound - was something that thrilled me, I liked knowing I was doing something for the world and what was even better, I could do it in secret. No attention, no reward… just justice being served in the shadows where I resided.

Landon and Chrissy were going to grow up and have families and I was going to watch over them - be their protector. They could have the childhood I had discarded for their sake. "Yea, I know them from work."

"Oh." She looked down at the floor while twirling a strand of dark, curly hair.

I crinkled my nose. "Something you need to tell me?"

She kept her gaze down as she spoke. "Is daddy ever coming home?" I growled and she quickly glanced up with worry in her eyes. "I know you don't like talking about him… but I just…I don't…"

I bit the inside of my cheek and spoke through gritted teeth. "Chrissy, we have had this discussion, okay? _Dad_ is, is, ….. He's gone okay?"

"Chrissy let's go to bed now." I looked up to see Landon standing a few feet behind Chrissy. His lanky frame dwarfed mine as I slowly stood up.

Chrissy scampered off to her bedroom and that left Landon and me. "You can't get mad at her for wondering."

I sighed. "I'm not mad, Landon, and I don't need my kid brother telling me what to do."

My voice was like acid and I quickly scolded myself for sounding so bitchy - not that I usually sounded different. He crossed his arms and looked at me as he leaned back against the wall. "I'm not a kid anymore, Rose." I realized I sounded just like Dean, parading the point I was older and Landon wasn't - as if it mattered. "You _ever _gonna at least tell me where in the hell he is? Or where mom is?"

"Landon, watch your mouth! And no, I'm not going to tell you, you wanna know why? Because I don't know where either of them are." Better to keep the shadow of my past away from their future as best I could.

He narrowed his eyes at my response. "You know, you've become a really good liar, but I know you know something but you think you have to carry it all by your self and you don't. Everyone needs someone, Rose, your not immune to human emotions."

My hands flew up in the air. "Thank you, Opra, I must have missed that episode."

"Don't get mad at me too, Rose." His voice rose slightly. "Look, you've basically taken care of Chrissy and me since you were 14, something you never should have had to do….all I want to know is _why_? _Why_ is mom gone? Where did dad go? You act like you have to carry all the weight of our family, and you don't! Your not invincible, you can talk to me, Rose. I'm your brother, and I love you."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds. "So what now?"

I looked all around me and then narrowly glanced at Landon. "Go to bed, Landon. You have school in the morning."

* * *

_Give me your hand not your heart  
I promise you now, I'll tear you apart  
You don't know what I hide  
The secrets clawing inside  
Mash the breaks then press the gas  
Break my soul like fragile glass_

_Danger pulls me to you, but love keeps me there  
Don't tell me that you love me, I don't deserve that  
Lets go anywhere  
Don't turn your back  
Open up and I'll make a mess  
Stay beside me, I'll be fine  
Get inside me and you'll be mine  
Unblessed_

_Whats that you say  
Did I cause a scar  
Your getting inside but you won't go far  
Sorry to break it to you - sorry to just break you, in two_

_Danger pulls me to you, but love keeps me there  
Don't tell me that you love me, I don't deserve that  
Lets go anywhere  
Don't turn your back  
Open up and I'll make a mess  
Stay beside me, I'll be fine  
Get inside me and you'll be mine  
Unblessed_

_Warned you once but you like the thrill  
But my instincts say to kill  
So fall into my mess  
That lies beneath my chest  
Where it is  
And always will be  
Unblessed_

* * *

Leave a review......come on.......PLEASE!!!


	4. Somebody Save Me

Bang, bang, BANG!

Jerking up from my restless sleep, I glanced around the room - no one there.

_He_ was not there.

My nightmares had stopped when I was a child, but these last few months had sent them every night. But tonight was the worst.

Every nightmare consisted of the same thing: a cute little girl with jet black hair, bright green eyes and a face that proved all biological age wrong. She was ten or so, but she looked so tired and worn - she looked _old_. Not in the pasty and wrinkly way, but an all knowing way, as if she'd seen too much.

She'd sit in a room and stare out her window where the skies were gray and the plants were wilting. Across from where she lived and beyond, there were other little girls playing in their yards where their suns shone brightly.

The older the little girl would get, the darker her sky would become and when she reached adulthood, her sky was black - pitch black. The other little girls who had been playing in their yards were then seen laying dead in the grass as fire consumed everything in sight. A wicked smile would then dance it's way across the girl's lips and her eyes shone with an evil that was unbearable to look at.

But the most frightening thing of all was the way the fog appeared as the girl's house disappeared - all that was left was the girl and a man who had begun walking towards her. His hair was coal black and his eyes were a shade of blue I had never seen before - it reminded me of fire, the way the tip was yellow but the middle was blue; intoxicating, but deadly.

And then he began to clap, saying to the girl, "Well done my daughter, Isis, well done." The girl would then smile another wicked smile.

That's when I would wake up. Usually people awake to the sounding of an alarm clock, but I would literally pull myself awake - the mans clapping echoing in my ears.

Bang, bang, BANG!

I slipped out from under the covers of my bed and quickly dressed. I needed some air and my heart was beating much too fast.

Once outside, I began walking in no direction at all, just wandering around aimlessly through life less ordinary.

I felt a slight rain drip on me as I walked. A few minuets had pasted and I was soaked, the rain became heavier with each passing second and I could hear thunder in the distance.

Unlike most people, I liked the rain - it was just the after math that was uncomfortable; wet and cold and making your surroundings wet and cold.

I felt like I connected with the rain. My mom once told me that the rain was the angles way of crying when they were sad, and the thunder was just God moving the furniture as he prepared for new comers. The world needed the rain to survive - to water the plants, wash the environment and feed the animals - while it was nothing more than sorrow to the heavens.

The world needs people like me in order to survive. We hunters fight the good fight, save souls and kick some demon ass, but it does something to your soul. Some are able to escape this change, but you usually have a reason for becoming a hunter, like revenge for a family member or friend, and that revenge eventually eats at you until it builds a home inside of you and it _becomes_ you. After that, why would heaven ever want you?

My family hadn't been brutally murdered by demons, but it was the reason half of them were missing and why the world population was dying off. And serving justice wasn't all that bad, it gave you a nice clean feeling at the end of the day, kind of like that orbit commercial.

A sound off to the side jerked my head up from the sidewalk where I had been counting my steps - a habit from many years of running into things.

I looked around, half noting the fact that my luck was so bad I might end up running into the Winchester boys again - something I'd rather skip for another…oh, I don't know, lifetime or two!

I came up to the end of the street - dead end. It was a two way street and so I turned around and was instantly second guessing my leaving the house.

I stood staring at the demon I had been fighting just hours prior. He was standing a couple feet in front of me, just under the lone streetlight that offered the only possible way of seeing anything. His expression was tense and even in the dark I could see the terror in his eyes.

To my right, I could hear the bushes moving and the slight rustle of footsteps.

_Ah crap, he'd gone and brought friends!  
_

I took a couple steps toward him and had the pleasure in seeing him flinch. "You really are a stupid one aren't you? Coming back for more?" I stepped closer. "What? Do you find some kind of sick pleasure in getting your ass kicked by a girl?"

He said nothing, he just stood there. I looked over his shoulder and saw two more demons striding up to his side, and they weren't even coming from the place I had heard the movement from!

But none of them said or did anything, in fact they looked…_scared._ "What's the matter with you guys? You don't have a human around for a couple of hours and so you become wusses?"  
And then to my utter most surprise, they got down on their knees and just stared at the ground, chanting, "Forgive us! Forgive us! For we did not know!"

Mind you, I do kill demons on a regular basis, but this was way out of my realm of weird….I mean DEMONS were bowing down to me. Before I could get any more creeped out, I said the spell that drove the demons out of the humans bodies - knowing the humans were probably not going to make it - and I stood there for a few moments wondering what in the _hell_ had just happened.

"Rose." Came a voice from behind me.

I whirled around and at the sight of _his_ face I kicked - but was stopped. I punched - but was pushed.

My life instantly became a blur.

I could feel the terror rolling over me like waves and tears stinging my eyes, but I dared those tears to fall. "What do you want? WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!"

He just smiled a smile that made vomit rise in my throat. "Why, Rose, is that any way to talk to your father?"

I screamed. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

I took off running back toward my house. I passed the only gas station in town and didn't even notice the black Impala until I heard the breaks squeal and come to a stop as my life flashed before eyes…a life that at this point, I didn't want.

Sam jumped out of the car, but I was still screaming. "Go away! Go away! Go away!"

His kind eyes offered me reassurance as he made his way towards me. "Its okay, its me, Sam, remember? I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean closed the door of his parked car that sat in the middle of the exit from the gas station. "What's wrong?"

I realized that I must have looked like a replay from a bad horror movie so I quickly stopped my shaking and erased any sign of fear from my face as I searched for a distraction.

"Rose?" Sam and Deans voice barely made it to my brain before Sam started shaking me.

"Let go!" I growled. "Don't touch me!"

"Rose, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean stared at me incredulously.

I took several deep breaths. "Nothing. I've got to go." Again I took off running towards my house.

A bad feeling had begun to rise in me and I had learned to trust my instincts.

When I saw the house fully in tact, I ran inside, frantically searching. I heard a squeal from the hallway and turned around like a mad man. Chrissy was up and running around the couch while Landon sat facing me. He seemed to be talking to someone; he had a huge grin on his face.

He glanced up and saw I was home. "Rose, look who's here!"

Before I could say a word, the most frightening thing of my childhood turned around - my _father._ "Hello, Rose."

I felt the heat in my heart, the ice in my veins and before I knew it, fire erupted all around us and an explosion started shortly after. I looked over at little Chrissy and Landon and momentarily forgot about my father as I ran to help my brother and sister out. But a hand stopped me, and pulled me back as a cloud of darkness surrounded Landon and Chrissy. I could hear their screams and shouts; their frantic calling of my name as I pushed with all my might to get out of my fathers grasp as he once again made me watch someone I love, die.

* * *

I woke up in a dark, secluded room with bare walls and a TV that was rockin' AC DC. My eyes refused to open, but I forced it.

_What's going - where am -  
_

All of the days events started rushing to me as I remembered Chrissy and Landon's startled calls, "Rose! Where are you Rose? Help me!"

I sat straight up in the bed I was lying in and frantically looked around.

"Rose, Rose, its okay." I looked over to see Sam standing next to my bed.

I hoped he had answers. I shook off the covers and jumped out of the bed; I slipped when getting down but quickly regained my balance without having to take Deans hand.

Dean grabbed me by the shoulders. "Your in the hospital, Rose. We need to know why."

My voice turned deadly; it was like ice. I had been known to blow up a few times, but never had I been so mad that I couldn't even scream. _"You what? You want to know why my house is gone? Why my brother and sister are dead? Why my father made me watch them _die_?"_ I shoved Dean away. "Where are they?"

Sam gently took my hand within his own. "Rose…."

"NO!" My breathing was fast, my heart was fast, my mind was in overdrive and all it was saying was "KILL! KILL! KILL!" My heart wanted nothing more than to pump the blood of the man who had tormented me all of these years - he _must_ suffer, and he will.

I tried to run to the door but Dean blocked my way and in my state of oblivion, I realized that if I were to move Dean now, he wouldn't make it out alive - even if paramedics were only three yards away.

I looked deep into his eyes and willed him to understand. "Picture this life: the death of your brother - the murder of you mother - picture it all Dean, wouldn't you want the person who caused it all to die?"

He suddenly became ridged as he looked deep inside of me - to the parts I never allowed anyone to see. "I have pictured it, Rose, in fact I_ lived_ it."

"Well so have I, and knowing you, I'm sure your killer is dead - don't take away my chance because you feel your love for your family is greater than mine."

He stood there for several more seconds and eventually moved away and grabbed some clothes out of a cabinet. Sam questioned his actions. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Dean handed me the bundled up clothing and ignored his brother. "Get dressed."

I didn't even bother going into the bathroom - I was already pretty bare as it was considering how the hospital gown showed half my back side and appeared to be pretty much see through in the front. I stripped and dressed and took off with Sam and Dean.

We ignored the nurses and doctors who tried to question us. "Just bill us." Dean called over his shoulder.

We walked out to the car and I stopped a few feet away from it. "My father…he is probably long gone by now, somewhere else. The best case scenario is him showing up when I last expect it, but I'll be ready." I looked up at Dean. "Just take me to my brother and sister."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and then back at me. Sam took over talking and I prepared for the worst. "They are…um…well they were severely burned, I mean it's a wonder you came out with no scratch at all….but they have their bodies in the morgue."

_Their bodies….oh, my god.  
_

"Okay, take me." I said bravely.

I sat in the back of the Impala as we drove in silence - the radio was off, and Sam stared out the window as I did. Occasionally I would look into the rearview mirror and see Dean looking back at me - as if making sure I was okay.

My brave face was firmly in place so I knew he didn't suspect a thing.

We made it there in no time and I slowly got out - dreading the task before me.

"You know, you -" Sam began.

I heaved a sigh. "If you even _think_ about saying I don't have to do this, they'll be getting a new body in there."

I walked inside and followed where Dean led, when he talked to the people in charge, I just stared at the floor, following the patterns they made.

When we made it to the door, Dean laid his arm on my shoulder and looked back at Sam. "Sammy, go get her some lunch."

Sam nodded his reply and left while Dean walked in with me. "You don't have to be brave."

"More than ever now, I have to. Their dead because I wasn't brave enough - or strong enough. And please don't tell me that that isn't true, Dean. You don't know me."

He sighed. "No I don't. But I know me, and I understand people like me - who take responsibility for their families and go to rash measures to protect their family - or avenge them."

I looked away. "Just tell me which one is theirs."

He opened up two different cabinets and I looked into the first one as I held my breath. I heard the door open and close behind me as Dean left to give me some privacy.

"Chrissy." I held back the tears that wanted to betray me. "God, I am so sorry."

I looked at the one below it and saw Landon, and I couldn't take it. I ran out of the building, and over to the side where I threw up. It just kept coming out of me - all the things I had kept hidden were now coming to the surface. I felt my hair being held as I keeled over again.

When I was through, I wiped my mouth and turned to look into the understanding eyes of Dean Winchester.

The man who I had just about hated yesterday was now helping me with a case - _my_ case.

I stood up and walked towards the car as Sam came out of the morgue holding snack food in his hands from the vending machine. "I want to go."

Dean unlocked the car doors. "Okay."

I stared at him from across the car as I talked. "I don't think you understand me, Dean. I want to go with you two. I'll be able to finish my father of once and for all if I'm with you guys."

I saw Sam look over at his brother and nod his head to the side as if talking to Dean in a secret code of body language. "Look, Rose, I know you've been through a lot, but I don't think -"

I ignored Sam and stared straight at Dean. My eyes begging as his waged between allowing me or denying me. "Please." My voice came out in a choked whisper. The last chance I had- my hope and love for my family all laid in that one word and Dean saw himself in my eyes, I know.

Picturing his family disappearing and dead right before him - lying there lifeless and cold, the warmth of their body gone, in a way he may not have had to imagine at all.

"We're headed south." He opened the door and got in, and I silently thanked the heavens above for answering their first prayer.

Sam also got in and slid into the passenger seat.

I sat in the back as I would for months to come and only thought about the death of the only family I had left, not even knowing that that would be the very least of my worries - for my father was dangerous, but there was something worse out there other than his wickedness.

Love would cause the truth to be shown and with that - destruction would follow.

* * *

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside_

_When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around  
__Somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

_I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside_

_And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around  
Somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you_

_And all my dreams are on the ground_

_Crawling around _

_Somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me_

_I've made this whole world shine for  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you_

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME ONE, PPPPPLLLLLEEEEESSSSEEEEE!


	5. A Rose's Thorn

"DEAN! Turn the music down, I'm trying to sleep." Sam yelled from the front seat of the shiny, black Impala.

Dean proceeded to turn the music up louder as he sang along. I smirked at their banter.

Growing up, I had dealt with serious things that held no room for joking or having fun. Their childhoods were similar, but as grown men, Dean became the release to job - I had never had that. But now, as I sat in the car with them as I had done for the past eight months, I was experiencing…peace.

It was like having two older brothers; Sam being the brain and voice of reason in times of stress where as Dean was the crazy one who seemed to be responsible within his own recklessness.

The last few months had consisted of fighting demons, moving around the U.S., keeping Deans outrageous hormones in check, and searching for my father - so far, though, no luck (that included Dean's hormones).

Mostly I just tried not to think about that night. It all went by so fast; I didn't even have time to think until two weeks later. My decisions were hasty and my mind was a blur, but I don't regret coming on the road with Dean and Sam.

Sam had never been a big fan at having me come, I guess because he saw me as a liability when really I was an asset - I'd saved his ass countless times over the months, so he better be re-thinking his earlier thoughts about me.

Dean on the other hand…I'm still surprised he had been the one to let me come. I know how he could easily relate to my troubles because as I have come to find out, he too had lost his mother and along with her, his father. But he and I didn't really like each other, and we get along fine now, but…there is still a bridge that neither of us wants to cross. I know he's a good person, but there is something that keeps whispering in my gut that he's bad news - a feeling I had first felt when he and his brother first showed up at my house the night that….

Anyway, things have pretty much been normal - well for us anyway - but the relationship between the three of us has remained slightly stiff, but also easy.

Dean hit an octave higher in the song and Sam flew his hand to the back of Dean's head. Dean immediately turned the music down and turned to look at Sam. "What the hell?"

Sam looked at him with annoyance. "Leave the music down or off."

Dean shook his head and glanced innocently back at the road. "Well next time just say that! Don't result to violence….we could get in a wreck and my baby might get hurt." He said referring to his Impala.

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever Dean! I know you heard me telling you to turn the music down."

"Well you want some cheese with that wine?"

I looked out the window, finally growing tired of their daily rants; I felt a headache in the corner of my mind as a pulse thudded behind my eyebrow. I saw a motel to the next right turn and Dean was going to miss it if he kept talking. I leaned forward in my seat and put my head between their shoulders and my hands gently over their mouths. "Yo! Your gonna miss the turn to the motel if you don't shut your cake holes and turn…DEAN! TURN!"

He swerved the car and the force sent me flying to the left. "Rose, don't do that!" Dean yelled from the front seat.

"Well maybe if you'd learn to drive without talking or do ANYTHING AT ALL without talking, we'd a made it without swerving….or if you'd let me drive." I muttered.

He pulled into a parking space and we got out. I grabbed my small bag from the trunk while Sam and Dean did the same with their belongings. We didn't have much, we usually just got what we needed when we needed it.

As we walked into the motel, Dean checked us in. "Two rooms please."

The perky blonde who sat behind the desk leaned over, revealing the top of her recently opened blouse. As soon as she saw Dean coming towards her, she had starting the "Check Up" - musing hair, straightening clothes (and undoing the buttons), another layer of bright read lipstick and a quick swipe of her tongue over her teeth - disgusting.

She trinkled a laugh towards her desk as she fluttered her eyes lid up to Dean's. "You and your girlfriend are going to have to share a room with your friend - we're all out of rooms 'cept one." She said, handing him a key to ONE room.

Dean laughed this time. "She's not my girlfriend." I didn't like how he just plainly said that as if the thought were that absurd.

The girl looked over at me and narrowed her eyes. I mentally snorted as I stepped up and slinked my arm into Dean's and took the key from his hand. "I'm his _wife_…and we don't mind sharing a room with Sam, Dean and I are all tired out from last night anyways." I winked as I pulled Dean away towards our room. Once we passed a corner and were out of that girls sight I pulled away from Deans touch. I looked over and saw Sam laughing.

Dean wasn't quite as happy. "Why did you do that?"

I glanced at him and laughed. "Oh, please, Dean! That girl was a total whore! She had Paris Hilton written all over her." He pouted and looked away. "Come on, Dean…look I'll make it up to you how about that?"

He looked back over at me with his mask of a four year old on. "What are you going to do?"

"I promise to give you the comforter from the bed so you won't be cold on the floor." I ran towards the room and quickly inserted the key, but before I could step all the way into the room, Dean tackled me and we fell to the floor. "Ah!"

He tried to push me behind him so he could get to the bed first, but I had him in a neck lock. Sam stepped through the doorway. "I swear," He mumbled, "It's like living with children."

"DEAN! Let go!"

"I get the bed, YOU get the floor."

We huffed and groaned and I honestly felt bad for the elderly couple I had seen going into the room next to ours - I could only imagine what they thought these noises meant.

I heard a knock at the door and Dean and I glanced at each other - my leg was wrapped under him while his arm was across my waist, my left hand was mid push on his left shoulder and my right hand lay on the floor where I had been trying to push my way to the bed as I fought Dean. He defiantly stared at me and I narrowed my eyes in response - neither of us pulled away.

We looked at the door where it was still wide open and there stood a man in his late twenties or younger, with a confused expression on his face. I laughed a nervous laugh as I broke away from Deans grasp; I didn't even notice him run to the bed and call dibs.

The man at the door looked at me with dark eyes. "Was I interrupting something?"

I stood up and walked over to the door. "No, we were just…" I trailed off. _This guy was seriously hot.  
_

In high school I mostly ignored all the guys who noticed me, which worked to my advantage when I became labeled the school 'freak'. So when it came to flirting and things like that…I was kind of lost, but never have I been at a loss of _words.  
_

He smiled an ultra white smile. "I'm Chris. I just came over because the couple next door called about a noise complaint."

I blushed a scarlet red. "Oh, yea that was Dean's fault. We want the bed." Chris looked at me with scrunched eyebrows. "Oh! Not like that… I mean…"

"Um, Rose, honey, I know you said you were tired from last night, but I'm in the mood." Dean said walking over to Chris and I. Dean looked at him and started closing the door. "Sorry but my wife and I have some things to do."

And Dean _closed _the door.

A sinister smile slid across my face. _"Dean…"  
_

"Rose….you did it to me, so that's what you get."

Sam walked over to the bathroom to the right over me and I could see him laughing. "You know what, I'm going to bed! _ON THE BED!_ You and Sam can sleep together since you think my life is so damn _funny!"  
_

Dean made a face. "Don't be so melodramatic, Rosie, it was only revenge."

"Expect it to bite you in the ass ten times worse, and stop calling me Rosie."

He started taking off his jacket and shoes. "You can't get revenge on revenge, _Rosie._ That's not how the game works."

"I'm not playing your games, I'm playing mine."

"Don't you always?"

I ignored him and got into bed. None of us bothered with whole 'pajama' thing - that just got weird and unnecessary when the job could have us needing to be up and ready in the blink of an eye.

By the time Sam and Dean were ready for bed also and had fallen into a deep sleep, I was still wide awake like I had been for the past eight months every night.

During the day my walls were able to block out his image, but at night where I had no distractions, nothing to occupy my mind - I only saw death and destruction behind my eyes.

I saw my mother's young, beautiful face gasp for breath, I saw Landon's scarred face that had faced the flames I belonged to, but that Chrissy has died in.

At night, I was forced to face my reality.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed a jacket as I quietly opened the door and walked out of the motel. I saw the Paris look alike at the front desk flirting with some other guy who looked twice her age, but I just ignored her.

The air outside was cold and moist. We were in Tennessee and it was late November and I was used to Georgia's hot and humid air that circulated year round. I pulled my jacket tighter around me was glad I had jeans on.

I found a bench and sat down, trying to block the images in my mind.

_Flames, screams….  
_

_Gunshot, slap, falling….  
_

_Rose!  
_

_Apologies never heard….  
_

"Urrrg!" I screamed as I tugged roughly at my dark hair.

My dignity and pride were spared in that moment as my brain shut down and my heart opened its mouth as pain and tears swam their ways to my eyes. "Chrissy…." I whispered. "I am so sorry. I should have saved you, I should have fought…but again I let him win. I let him kill you and I let him kill Landon. God, Landon…I should have protected you. I let you down." My shameful tears ran freely down my face and I spoke my innermost feelings to the night air. "I never let you know…I should have told you. If I had told you, you wouldn't be….you'd be…"

The silent tears became a rampage of water as I gasped for breath.

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I gasped for breath. I hated crying like this, I felt so empty and hollow and crying outside made it feel the whole world could see me, and the entire state could probably hear me.

"I'm sorry mom." I whispered.

After about five more minuets of sobbing, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

* * *

**DEAN POV:**

I heard Rose's bed creak and I knew she was running outside as she did every night. Her past always crept up on her and ever since she came on the road with us, Sam and I had been waiting for the day she would break as all girls do.

But Rose was like stone, she didn't let anybody in - hell she wouldn't even let herself in. She was like a robot who didn't know who she was and blamed herself for everything that happened to her family.

I wanted to tell her that one day things would get better and talking about it might help, but really, who was I to talk?

She wasn't the only robot.

Sometimes I wish I could be more like Sam, he was so open about how he felt, he told me everything.

_Me?_ God, I'd rather chew my 'freakin arm off than talk about my _feelings.  
_

I find my peace behind commentary and frisky women, much like that perky blonde up by the front desk, but Rose obviously wasn't that into her and she just had to ruin it. That's what Rose's problem was, she hadn't found her release yet.

When I had first met her I had thought she was nothing more than a silly girl wanting to belong in the world of make believe, but in my time of knowing her I saw her dedication and determination on the revenge she wanted on her psychotic father.

We hadn't really liked each other in the beginning anyway and I guess in a way it was because we were so much alike.

That hadn't really changed since but we had a respect for each other. Our relationship was coasting on sibling rivalry and Pairs vs. Nicole hatred. But we had each others back and no matter what I knew that I could count on her.

I decided I would go and make sure she was alright so I slipped out of bed not really caring if Sammy woke up - I actually was kind of hoping he would so I wouldn't have to do this alone, but no such luck.

I walked out past the front desk and the blonde girl winked at me as I passed. I winked back and waved and went outside.

I heard talking and giggling coming from the l eft so I knew she wasn't over there. I walked down a path to the right of the hotel, but saw no sign of Rose.

I turned around and looked for about 15 minutes and had just decided to go in and get Sammy in case Rose's father had decided to pay a visit when I heard someone say, "Delilah? Really? Delilah Rose Hunter…pretty." I then heard a girl laugh a seductive laugh and as I rounded the corner, my jaw nearly lost contact to my face -_ ROSE!  
_

_My quiet, broken, pain in the ass partner in crime was sitting on a bench in the middle of the night talking to some guy with a huge grin on her face.  
_

I don't recall ever seeing Rose smile like that, or her green eyes get that round and glossy. Her pale skin had slight color on her cheeks and she looked like she was…_flirting!  
_

God, where was a video camera when you needed one. I had never seen her give anyone much less a guy that much attention - she noticed _Sam _more than she noticed me.

"Dean?" I heard her call.

I walked over and stopped with my arms crossed over my chest - all signs of disbelief gone. "Uh, I saw that you weren't in the room so I came looking for you."

She smiled that unfamiliar smile of hers and pointed to the guy she sat by. "You remember Chris, right? The guy who came to the door earlier?"

I did remember but I shook my head. "Rose, I think you oughtta come back now, we have a early morning ahead of us you know."

She scrunched her eyebrows and looked defiantly at me, her mouth in a pout I didn't recognize. "No we don't. We still haven't even found the ca-."

"Rose!" I quickly put my hand over her mouth before the could open it again. I looked sternly at her and repeated myself again. "I still think you should come inside you haven't really had enough sleep this past week."

Chris raised his eyebrows at my choice of words and Rose blushed a crimson red, something I had never witnessed her do. "No, Chris, its not like that! Dean and I are just friends…hell, we're barely even that. He just meant…" She trailed off.

Chris looked sympathetically at her. "The nightmares?"

She nodded.

_SHE HAD TOLD HIM? What the hell was going on here?_ I didn't quite understand what was boiling inside of me but I didn't like it very much. I grabbed Rose by the arm and yanked her up.

"Sorry, but its way past Rosie's bedtime and she needs her beauty sleep, she'll talk to you later."

We walked away, all the while Rose was getting angrier and angrier. Her eyes glazed over with rage and her mouth pursed into a sneer - _finally! I looked I recognized!_ "Dean what's wrong with you?"

I didn't say anything, I didn't feel that I needed to explain myself to a little girl. I just walked steadily ahead towards the front entrance of the motel.

"Dean!" She stopped walking and stared at me with wide eyes. "You know, the whole big brother routine doesn't really fit you." She shook off my grip and crossed her arms. "You seem to be forgetting that I'm not some little kid you can boss around."

"But you are a little kid, Rose. And over there was a big boy that we know nothing about."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, and I suppose every time you meet someone you know everything about them! What about Miss I'm-a-whore-and-might-have-aids-but-I-want you-to-be-my-baby's-daddy-anyway? Cause you seemed to be way into her and I don't recall you even knowing her name!"

I took a deep breath and stood tall. "I just don't think it would be very wise of you to…avert your focus away from your father when Chris could very well be a…a…a…spy or something! You just don't need any distractions that's all I'm trying to say."

She began to laugh that deep laugh that had drawn me to her a few minutes ago, the one that sounded nothing like the girl I had been living with for more than half a year. "Wow, Dean…you know there's a lot of things I wouldn't put past you but…_jealousy?_ Never would have guessed that emotion coming from you…or any emotion for that matter besides _idiotsy."_

I snorted my annoyance. "Oh, that's real funny Rose, coming from the girl who barley says so much as a word to either Sam or me. The only thing I can basically sense from you that proves that you may actually be human and not some robot experiment gone wrong like that psycho girl Jesse from Kyle XY, is the waves that radiate off you that scream _"screw the world!"._ You act like your immune to feelings because as long as you make yourself forget that your not, that means you don't actually have to feel anything. And as for me feeling jealously, God _please,_ Rose!"

I watched as that mask she had painted on faltered, and her bottom lip started to quiver, but mostly I noticed the statue in front of me start to crack.

I instantly regretted my words and I tried to show sign of me wanting to comfort her but she instantly backed up from any human contact. "No, Dean, don't worry about it. At least now I know who you _really_ are."

* * *

**ROSE POV:**

I sat in the diner about a mile away from the motel. I don't know what made me run, but here I sit staring into an empty coffee cup.

Chris had nearly given me a heart attack when he had put his hand on my shoulder about an hour ago. I had been so surprised to see him again and even more surprised when I didn't make some lame excuse as to why I was _'outside crying my eyes out when my _husband _was inside'._ I normally would have just said the usual, "I'm fine thank you," and have been on my merry way back to my room, but tonight I had felt like talking.

I hadn't told him much, I had only mentioned the nightmares, but even _that _had been a big step for me.

I had been rude to the front desk girl but she had started it with her dirty looks she kept shooting me, and its not like Dean couldn't (or wouldn't) find someone soon, so what I had done earlier was basically a harmless act…but what Dean did was completely unnecessary and I knew I would get over it, but I was hurt at what he had said afterwards.

"Miss, you wanna refill?" I looked up and saw a middle aged waitress holding another pitcher of coffee.

"Sure." I whispered.

Her kind green eyes stared a hole through me and she sat down in the booth across from me. "What's the matter wit ya honey?" She asked sympathetically.

"Nothing."

She tossed her glossy dark hair behind her right shoulder and I saw her bright eyes glaze over, as if remembering something far away, but the look quickly vanished. "Come on, you can tell me."

I sighed. "I don't even know what to tell."

She laughed. "Let me guess, guy trouble?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No, not really….well kind of, but not in the way your thinking."

"So it's a guy _friend?"_

"No." I said abruptly. "We've never really been friends…but he, well I mean, he…he said something and it hurt which was weird because I don't usually get hurt - that's what my walls are for." I started talking faster and faster and I eventually had to stop and catch my breath. "But today - tonight - this man, a man I seriously have never really been very fond of completely made that saying _'pot calling the kettle black'_ far more accurate than necessary. He had the nerve to tell me I shut people out when he doesn't even let _himself _in!"

The lady looked at me with that odd glimmer in her eyes again. "You know I heard a saying somewhere once when I was a girl. You see, most people love you for who you pretend to be, to keep their love, you keep pretending - performing. You get to love your pretense, it's true, you get locked in an image, an act. And the sad thing is, people get so used to their image - they grow attached to their masks; they love their chains. They forget all about who they really are. And when you try to remind them who they really are, they hate you for it. They feel like your stealing their most precious possession." She smiled. "I heard that when I was about your age, I was in love with this boy….who tried very much to be a man, and had the whole world fooled that he was, but I knew better. We didn't get along very well and I guess it was because I saw myself in him to much." She looked down at the table as she told her tale. "I never even realized that I loved him until the day he hurt me…it was sudden and I didn't really want to believe it but deep down I knew it was true - I had fallen in love with the man I couldn't stand, even wrote a song called that. He had told me the things that your friend told you and it took me a long time to realized why it had a struck a nerve so hard inside of me - it was because all of it had been true, and I didn't like that he knew that."

She looked up and met my gaze again. I stared blankly at her trying to read what she was saying. "You don't actually mean…_HA!_ You seriously think that I'm in love with Dean Winchester?"

"I can't tell you that, honey. That's something you have to figure out on your own."

"Lilah, shifts over!" Someone called from the back of the store.

"Comin'!" The girl who sat in front of me called back. She turned back to me and handed me something from her pocket. "Here it's a fortune cookie." I looked questioningly at her. "I ate lunch at the Chinese restaurant two miles down the road…I wasn't about to eat the food here." She got up from the table and walked away. "Hope you figure it out….whatever it is that needs figurin'."

I waved and slowly opened the cookie. It said, _"A heart that is unwilling to be broken, is unable to love." - Philippos.  
_

I haven't seen any sign of my father, I have been living life like it means nothing and Dean doesn't like me talking to guys and he had hurt me……

Time to go find Chris and allow this 'ole heart of mine to get broken.

* * *

_I ain't lookin for a steady thing  
I ain't lookin for what love brings  
I'm still young and I ain't ready babe  
I'm still lookin for some better days  
I don't wanna give you everything  
I just wanna make you feel things  
If you ain't down to give me everything  
Just throw it away_

_Don't assume cuz I'm a woman  
That I'll fall in love  
Don't expect I'm young and need to be took care of  
Don't wanna hear you got what I need  
Cuz how would you know before we speak  
You've gotta understand my side  
I've had a crazy, crazy life  
Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
You've gotta take what you can get  
Don't even bother with my heart  
Cuz I get a feeling I won't let it start_

_Please believe me  
I've been down this road and back again  
Learned my lesson and it was that love is not my friend  
For the day I put my trust in you  
Would be the day I say "I do"  
Don't expect me just to open up  
Maybe I'm just a little scared  
Please don't tell me what you think I wanna hear  
Oh baby save it, I've heard it all before  
There ain't nothin you could say, whoa, to make me change my ways_

_So stop falling  
Stop falling  
You know you're falling....for me  
Stop falling  
Stop falling  
Stop falling...for me  
You've gotta understand my side  
I've had a crazy, crazy life  
Nobody came along to open up my eyes  
Oh baby, take what you can get  
Don't even bother with my heart  
I get a feeling I won't let it start_

_Stop falling..._


	6. Some Kind Of Monster

_**I know it's been a long time since I wrote, sorry! Hopefully this'll make up for it......hopefully! };-**_

* * *

My laugh echoed in the halls of the motel. It sounded high and free, something that was strange to my senses.

Chris looked at me with a glint in his eyes. "It was not funny!"

"Psh...tell that to the entire restaurant! The funniest part was the look on your face…" I started laughing again recalling the night's events.

The halls started to blur with the tears that were running down my cheeks. My hand held my stomach as I walked to my room. "I think I'm getting abs from laughing so much."

It was Chris's turn to laugh now – it was deep and silky. We reached the door to my room and I put my on my hip, hoping not to make it obvious that I was stalling.

"Ahh," Chris began. "You still living with Dean?"

"And Sam!" I said showing him my discomfort with him hinting his jealousy towards Dean…and _only _Dean. It seemed if I ever told a story or referenced Dean; Chris always got this dark look in his eyes that he sucked at hiding. "I don't understand why you are so fixated with Dean; he's like a brother to me."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand why you'd want to live with your _brother_ when other rooms have already opened up."

"Come on, don't do this." I put my hand on his arm as I leaned forward. "Dean and I…well we, ah... it's actually kind of hard to understand. I can say he's like my brother but that's only because I know he's got my back and I have his, but underneath it all…we're barely even friends."

Chris's blue eyes smoldered and cooled as he processed my words. " Okay."

"Besides, I'm interested in someone else." I moved my hand up his arm.

Chris leaned forward, his lips mere inches from mine. I could feel his sweet breath against my skin. My lips had just began to part when I was yanked back into someone else's arms. "Hey Rosie." I angrily looked over my shoulder and into the eyes of Dean Winchester who was smiling like an idiot at Chris. "Chris? What a nice surprise."

"Dean…let go." I shoved myself away from his touch. I knew he was just trying to get on Chris's nerves - and mine. I saw Sam walking up, he gave Dean a look and opened the door to our room.

Dean looked back at me and turned serious. "We found something."

Immediately my anger vanished and was replaced by hard determination to finish the case. "Sorry Chris, I gotta go." I noticed his locked jaw, but I didn't stick around long enough to assure him of my sudden departure.

I walked into the motel room. "Next time Dean, keep your hands to yourself."

He walked over to Sam while talking to me. "Okay, if you promise to do the same."

"Careful, I own sarcasm." I smiled condescendingly.

Sam had opened up his laptop and was surfing the web when I walked up to stand beside him. "Is this about the William's murder?"

"Yea." He opened up to a web page that showed a picture of a young girl with pretty blonde hair and big brown eyes. "Dean and I went over to talk to the William's family, the mother, Susan, kept talking about voices and strange noises."

Dean pointed to the picture on the screen. "That's her daughter, Elizabeth Williams. She died two years ago when she was 16. The mother, Susan, said she died a sudden death."

Sam gazed at the picture then looked back up at me. "We saw pictures of Elizabeth up to three days before her death, she looked pretty healthy."

"Yea she did." Dean sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Did Susan say how she died?"

They both laughed a humorless laugh, but Dean was the one who spoke. "Mommy dearest says she thinks her daughter was on drugs or something, they were all real religious and so the parents called in their priest to come in and talk to Elizabeth. She died during the exorcism."

My eyes got big. "Exorcism? You mean, she was possessed?"

"That's what the priest thought." Dean said. "Then starting about two months ago, the family members starting dying. First the older brother, then the father, and then the grandmother. All that's left is the little sister and the mother."

I took in all he said, my brain trying to rationalize the evidence. "Okay…so they all died the same way? All missing their hearts?"

"No, actually, none of them are missing their hearts." Sam said. "Turns out their hearts were ripped out then placed back in…only with a new accessory….their was a letter inside each of the hearts."

My hand went to my mouth in an effort to stop the vomit from spewing out. "That's…ew. What did the letters say?"

"Susan wouldn't tell us." Dean said, looking disgusted with the conversation too.

Sam got up and walked over to where he had laid down his jacket. "Look at this." He pulled out a worn notebook with loopy letters on the front.

"You stole the girls diary?"

He shrugged and smiled a half smile. "How else were we going to get the whole truth about the whole thing?"

I snorted and took the brown, hardcover notebook from his hands. "You think it's Elizabeth killing her family?"

The boys shrugged. "Never know." Sam answered.

"Have you read it?" I asked, referring to the diary.

Dean scrunched his eyebrows and looked shocked. "I'm not reading her diary, that would be an invasion of privacy. I have respect for the dead. Besides I'm a man, you're the girl, you should do the honor."

I placed my hand on my right hip and looked at Dean as I scrutinized his lies. "You read the first page didn't you? And it talked about her period, didn't it?"

He scoffed and looked at the floor and back me - playing innocent. When he looked back at me a second time, he shuddered and pointed at the book. "Girls are nasty - leaking their bodily fluids, how can you handle that." He walked away muttering to himself. "It's unsanitary."

I shook my head and laughed. I sat down on the edge of my bed and opened the book. "You want me to read it now?"

"Yea, sure, umm.." Sam began. "Just read the last couple of pages and see if you find anything interesting. I'm going to search the web for any local ghost sightings in Tennessee or where we can find out what those letters said."

"Okay." I flipped through the book and stopped when I saw the handwriting had changed. It was evident that Elizabeth was still the one writing, but her writing seemed hurried while the other pages were careful. I also took notice that the beginning of the diary talked about school, friends, church and…periods - you know girl stuff - but the end of the book kept talking about "Him"…

**August 12**

**Today He told me that I had to find her. He said He'd be mad if I didn't, and that I would pay. But where am I supposed to find her? Huh? I don't know what she looks like or even what her name is.**

**But He says I'll just know. That when I see her, "my blood will turn to ice and fear will circulate my veins", and I'll just know.**

**When He talks about her, He acts like he loves her. He's supposed to love me! If He wants her so bad then why doesn't He go and find her and use her as His little slave.**

**I'm tired of listening to Him, it's exhausting pretending to be okay when I talk to my parents and lying when they catch me doing spells. And just when I'm about to tell Him that I quit, He shows up and again I get hypnotized by His beauty. And God, is He beautiful!**

**He kisses me sometimes and I know it's wrong, because I know He's bad. God would never want me to do this, but how am I supposed to say no to this man?**

**I don't know who he is or how he just seems to appear out of thin air, but I want Him. I want Him bad. And I know He wants me….**

**I think I love him….and that's wrong….it's very wrong….**

**And this girl, the one He is forever searching for, is the reason for His detachment from me. He acts so distant now than he did in the beginning. All He wants is _her_.**

**He seems to be able to find everyone else that he wants and get everything that he wants, why not her? Why is it so hard for him to find her?**

**Why does he want her?**

**He chastises me for my continuous questions, and I hate to seem him get angry with me, but I'm not sure I want to find this girl…but more so I'm not sure I'd let her live…….**

**He's mine. **

"Weird." I muttered. "You find anything, Sam?"

He looked over at me. "Yea, we can go over to the morgue as the FBI and find out what the letters said. What did you find?"

I sat frozen…_morgue? Could I really handle going to the morgue?_

"Rose? Did you find anything?"

I jumped slightly at having been pulled from my self loathing thoughts. "Oh, uh, yea. She keeps talking about some guy, but she never uses his name. She just capitalizes each pronoun she uses to reference him. She said that he appears out of thin air, so I'm guessing we're dealing with a Spirit maybe a demon. She also said she does spells and that she's looking for someone - a girl."

I heard the door open and close as Dean walked back in with his trade mark grin. "Hey their selling pie out in the lobby." He help up a bag that apparently help his beloved pie.

"Hey, uh, Dean, we're going to go check out the…bodies tomorrow in the…morgue so we can read the letters." My mouth had trouble saying anything that made me think about Landon or Chrissy and Sam noticed.

"Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. Look you don't have to come tomorrow-"

I stood up and place my hand in the air. "Say no more. I can handle it."

He looked at me questioningly and I just smiled a lying smile. "Okay."

"Okay well, I'm going to go over to the diner across the street to eat, don't stay up." I headed towards the door, excited for the chance to talk to Liliah.

"Wait up I'm coming too."

I was already out the door when Dean come up to walk by my side. "What? You just ate an entire pie!"

He shrugged. "So?"

I really didn't want him to come because that meant I couldn't talk to Liliah, but I didn't want Dean to know his presence bothered me - in his mind he would probably take that as me liking him or something - childish I know, but that's Dean.

We were walking down the hallway and towards the stairs when he started talking. "So, how are things with Chris? You two…procreated yet?"

I laughed, which was odd because normally I would have felt the urge to slap Dean in the face for saying something like that to me, but instead I felt excited - I must really like Chris. "Big word, Dean."

He made a face. "That's what happens when you grow up with Nerd Boy."

"Sam is not that bad. I happen to like him."

"I happen to not."

I snorted. "That's grammatically incorrect. Besides, he's your brother, you know you love him."

He opened the lobby door for me as we walked out. "You can dislike someone as much as you want and still love him just like you can like someone as much as you want and still not love them."

"Perceptive, a characteristic I hadn't known you had Dean Winchester."

He looked over at me as we crossed the street. "Why do you always do that? You always call me _Dean Winchester_."

Now I shrugged. "I don't know, your just a firsty-lasty, I guess. Saying your whole name seems to add you up more than just Dean does. Your kind of complex."

"Observant, a characteristic I hadn't known you had Rose Hunter."

I laughed really hard. "Observant and perceptive are basically the same thing, _Dean Winchester_. Stupid, an aspect I did know you had."

"Bitchy, an aspect I did know you had, Rose Hunter." We both started laughing and we're still laughing when we finally reached the diner and walked in. "No, I do like Sammy. I'd do anything for him. It's what family does." He had turned serious as he began to come out about his protective role he portrayed in the Winchester family.

We found a seat near the back and sat down across from each other. He picked up a menu and scanned it before setting it down. I didn't need to look, I knew what I wanted.

"Rose!" I heard Liliah call and an instant smile spread across my face. Her slim figure stopped in front of our table, but her wide emerald eyes were fixed on Dean.

I saw I play of emotions dance their way from her eyes into Dean's as she gazed at him. Her hands were at her sides, but I noticed her pinky finger was shaking - a nervous habit I had also.

_Liliah was nervous? Around_ Dean Winchester_?_

He seemed to be scrutinizing her as well, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Uh, Liliah?" She seemed to have snapped out of it, but Dean's light brows were still scrunched with uncertainty. "Liliah, this is Dean. Dean, Liliah."

She extended her right hand and they shook hands. "Heard a lot about you and your brother Dean." Liliah's airy voice said.

Dean glanced at me. "Really? Sorry, I haven't really heard too much about you." He raised his eyebrows. "Actually I haven't heard anything about you."

Liliah looked at me and smiled a secret smile as she looked back at Dean. "Well I wont take it personally." She shrugged. "What can I get for you two?"

About three minuets later, Dean and I had ordered and Liliah was off.

Dean watched her go and looked at me, back at Liliah, then back at me. "Are you two related or something?"

I laughed. "Me and Liliah? No. We just met a couple weeks ago, why?"

"You two look a lot alike, and I hadn't thought that was possible considering…" His voice trailed off and I was absolutely astounded to see Dean Winchester blush, but sure enough, little flecks of pink began to scatter across his cheeks, but he quickly gathered himself and I took notice that his voice dropped a couple octaves. "You have the same eyes and everything."

"Oh." I looked down and studied the patterns on the old table beneath Dean and I. It was weird, I had often thought Liliah resembled me, or I her, seeming as she was older - but not by many years. She couldn't have been older than 40 and she was very beautiful.

But the strangest part was the way she looked at Dean, like having found a lost child. It was weird and it left the atmosphere uncomfortable and tense, and Dean being Dean, tried to change that. "So, what do you think about this Elizabeth girl? You find anything?"

I shook my head and hid a smile. "Uh, no. She just kept talking about some girl that "He" wanted her to find…whoever "He" is."

"Who's the wanted girl?"

I shrugged. "Sam and I have no idea. Elizabeth doesn't seem to like her, but she has never met her either. She's jealous of the man's interest in the mystery girl. I guess Elizabeth and the guy have something going on."

Dean laughed and grinned like a little boy. "Nothing wrong with that." He then leaned back against the booth and sighed. "And we don't have a name for the girl or man? We don't have a location or description?" I shook my head again. "Oh, well we're definitely gonna solve this case, piece of cake."

"Sarcasm isn't gonna help either." I noted. He just sat there with that smile on his face. "But I don't think this guy is human. Elizabeth was saying things about spells and how he would appear out of thin air."

A young girl walked up with our drinks just as Dean was finishing the conversation. "You think Elizabeth found the girl? Susan never mentioned any girl, or guy."

The young girl placed my sweet tea down and gave Dean his coke. "You talking about the Williams?"

I looked up at her with questioning eyes. "How'd you know that? They well known around here?"

She nodded and looked down at her hands. "Uh, yea people know 'em. Small southern town, people talk. But I knew Lizzy….she was, she was a good girl. She didn't deserve to die, not like that."

Dean leaned forward. "How exactly did she die?"

The girl looked up and backed away. "I shouldn't be getting in the deads business."

I saw Dean look at the girls chest, searching for a name tag. "Molly Simmons, right?" I didn't see a last name on her name tag so I was confused at how Dean knew it. "Susan told me about you. Said you and Lizzy grew up together." He pulled out his FBI badge and showed her. "I'm Eric Bloom this is my partner, Victoria Beckham."

Her sparkling blue-green eyes narrowed. "Why are the FBI following a stale murder? Little late don't you think? Cops wouldn't do nothing before and now the FBI wanna help?" Her cheeks were turning red with passion for her deceased friend.

"It's a cold case." I spoke softly, so as not to disrupt her confused feelings. "We didn't think it was right for the case to go unfinished, but it took a while for the death to reach us, ya know being the FBI and all, people figure genocide is a bigger matter, never noticing homicide is the first step to the death of a whole. We'd like to help, but we need your help."

She blinked back tears that were already falling down her tanned cheeks. "I get off in an hour."

"Good, my partner here will talk to you." I said motioning to Dean.

Molly nodded and mumbled her okay as she walked away.

As soon as she was out of ear shot I glanced at him with angry eyes. "Victoria Beckham?" He shrugged and laughed. "Spice Girls are pretty obvious!"

"Yea, the Spice Girls…." Dean seemed to be lost in his fantasy where porn was reality.

I rolled my eyes at him. "One of these days, if the demons don't get you, imbalance of hormones will."

His emerald eyes shined with an excitement you see in mischievous little boys, but with an understanding of wickedness that teenage boys have, but he had a mixture of both that only Dean could have.

I smiled at him and looked behind me to see where Liliah was with our food. I saw her coming over with my Philly Cheese Steak and BLT (minus the T) along with Dean's Fried Chicken sandwich with a side order of Ranch. Dean laughed a throaty laugh and rubbed his hands together. "You really gonna eat all that, Rose?"

"She eats every bit of it every time she orders it too." Liliah set down my order as Dean picked up his fork and dove in as soon as his food was placed in front of him.

I looked up from my cheeseburger to see Dean consumed in his food - he was in his own little world, and a smile quickly spread over my face.

I looked over to see Liliah standing there watching Dean also. Her sparkling green eyes showed a world I had never seen before - again, a play of emotions made their way gracefully across her beautiful features and I was intrigued to know of her fascination with Dean, but she quickly gathered her senses. "Enjoy." And she walked away.

* * *

"Hi, Eric Bloom and these are my partners, Victoria Beckham and, uh," Dean smiled. "Jason Dean." _Oh, my God. Dean and his aliases, now he was referencing Heathers _and_ the Spice Girls._

I saw Sam keep his cool, but I could feel his need to roll his eyes at his older brother.

We held up our badges to the doctor in charge of the morgue and he waved us in. I honestly didn't want to be here, but Sam knew that, and I had to prove him wrong…or at least make him think he was wrong.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Dr. Newton asked as he led the way down the long corridors.

Death seemed to have a smell - rotting flesh when not taken care of, and when in a place like this, it smelled like medicine. As if polished and cleaned to make the thought of it simple and explainable the way medicine is.

Dean cleared his throat and crossed his arms as we walked inside the room that held the dead, stale bodies of the Williams family. "FBI business, top secret."

The Doctor stared at each of us a moment longer before leaving the room. "How do we know which cabinets?" Dean asked.

Sam walked over and opened two cabinets that revealed the father and grandmother. "Maybe by reading the name tags labeling whose who."

"Know it all." Dean muttered under his breath.

"What?" Sam asked as he turned to look at his brother with confused eyes.

Dean stared back innocently. "What?"

"You said-"

"What?"

"Never mind." Sam turned back to the bodies and I was thankful for their distracting banter.

Sam grabbed a box from the back of the cabinet and set it down on the floor just as he did with the other. "All we have are these two bodies, the others are too long gone."

"Oh, darn." I said sarcastically. "And I so wanted to research bodies without a pulse all day as I dig into their organs for their murderer's letters."

Sam ignored me and handed Dean and I gloves. "You two look in the other box and find the letter."

I looked down as Dean took off the lid to the blue box. "Ew, that's a….a uh, a, a, heart?"

Dean's hand was already swishing away inside somebody's lifeline and he kept moving his hand as he looked up at me. "No, it's their feet. Yes, Rosie, honey, it's their hearts. If you can't handle it, you can go stand out in the lobby."

My eyebrow twitched at the challenge in his eyes, and my hand went straight down into the container, but my determined gaze never left Dean's as we raced to find the letter first.

Just as I felt a difference in texture, I felt a hand wrap around the letter and snatch it. "Dean!"

"Okay, I found the father's letter." Sam called from behind Dean.

"Finders keepers." Dean sang.

"Shut the fuc-" I stopped my words when I caught a glimpse at the letter. "Oh my God."

Sam began reading the letter he had found in the father's heart as Dean stared incredulously at my sudden silence. "'I have brought death to a family, but Isis will bring destruction to the world.' ...Who is Isis?"

"Rose?" Dean snapped his fingers in front of my face. "Rose, you okay?"

I looked up into Sam's eyes as Dean came over to help me stand up, but a blood curdling scream erupted from my mouth as images began playing a picture show behind my closed eyes.

The little girl from my dreams, the one who killed all those other little girls, the dream I had the night Chrissy and Landon were murdered.

Her name was Isis.

And she was coming.

She was death.

* * *

_These are the eyes that can't see me  
These are the hands that drop your trust  
These are the boots that kick you around  
This is the tongue that speaks on the inside  
These are the ears that ring with hate  
This is the face that'll never change'  
This is the fist that grinds you down  
This is the voice of silence no more  
These are the legs in circles run  
This is the beating you'll never know  
These are the lips that taste no freedom  
This is the feel that's not so safe  
This is the face that you'll never change  
This is the god that ain't so pure  
This is the god that is not pure  
This is the voice of silence no more  
We the people  
Are we the people?  
Some kind of monster  
This monster lives  
This is the face that stones you cold  
This is the moment that needs to breathe  
These are the claws that scratch these wounds  
This is the pain that never leaves  
This is the tongue that whips you down  
This is the burden of every man  
These are the screams that pierce your skin  
This is the voice of silence no more  
This is the test of flesh and soul  
This is the trap that smells so good  
This is the flood that drains these eyes  
These are the looks that chill to the bone  
These are the fears that swing over head  
These are the weights that hold you down  
This is the end that will never end  
This is the voice of silence no more  
We the people  
Are we the people?  
Some kind of monster  
This monster lives  
This is the cloud that swallows trust  
This is the black that uncolors us  
This is the face that you hide from  
This is the mask that comes undone  
Ominous  
I'm in us_

* * *

Tell me wat you think! Review!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
